The time traveler
by newbeautor
Summary: Saga is a 19 year old girl with no worries in the world, heading to her late aunts funeral in east England. But falling asleep on the train Saga is unaware of it taking her 500 years back in time instead of taking her to her aunts village. This is the story of Saga. How she fell in love with one off the most powerful men in history and how they together would change it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hello dear readers! This is my first fanfiction ever and Im super excited to share this ''story'' (I only have imagined for myself) with all of you!:)**

 **I have to warn you though, english is not my first language so if it's any spelling or grammar errors please forgive me ( dont worry im gonna try my best to write perfect;) ). I will most likely update once a week due to school and I will never abandon the story without an ending! Thats a promise:). I also do promise that the writing will get better.**

 **So as for now i really hope you'll enjoy the story! -xoxo**

 **NB!: I do not own any of the characters except from the oc's.**

The train was speeding through the English country side in max pace, the wagons slighty shaking from time to time due to the harsh wind. Saga was sitting by herself inside the litle compartment, comfortably with her legs tucked under herself. She was going to her late aunts funeral in a small village in east England. Her aunt Samantha didn't have any children of her own, and since her mother were her only sibling they now inherited all her aunts belongings.

Most importantly her house, well not a house. It was more like a tiny castle, like the ones dukes and nobles used to live in hundreds of years ago.

Sagas mother's side of the family inherited from England, and her mother Hilda was extremely proud of her british genes. She would always talk about her ancestors and how they had been in the english court for houndreds of years. Working as ladies in waitings and even councellors to kings. Altough wich kings, she didn't know.

Although her mother never stopped telling stories, Saga never really paid any interest in them. Growing up in Denmark where her father is from, she never felt the need of learning about her english family. It wasn't like it was going to be off any use, was it?

Saga closed her eyes and focused on the music flowing through her headphones. She had been listening to a lot of french music lately, it was just something about the language and how it sounded that made her fall in love with every french song she heard. She had even dedicated a whole playlist on spotify to her new obsession. But her all time favourite songs would of course be those from the legendary Kurt Cobain himself. Since she was 12 years old she'd been listening to Nirvana. Her friends would always tease her for liking the band only their fathers listened to.

Laying dow on the grey seats she took her pink hair out off the french braids she'd been wearing all day, making it fall down her back in small curls. It was late afternoon now, almost 6 so her scalp had been hurting like hell, begging her to take out those damn braids. But they helped her to get her long, wild mane out of her face. She'd been nervous at first when her friends dared her to dye it pink, not wanting to ruin her long and shiny brown hair. But she thought 'what the hell'. Her mother always told her that it's better to regret something you have done, than regretting something you haven't done. And so far she loved her colourfull hair. It made her stand out and she liked that. She had always had a kind of crazy personality. Always being in a good mood, saying everything on her mind, doing weird things and joking around. But if you first made her angry... Well then god may have mercy on you.

And as the next song 'mon ange' by ZOE started playing she slowly felt herself drift of to sleep. Falling deeper and deeper into dreamland as the song lulled her to sleep..

* * *

 **Suddenly!** She awoke with a harsh bump. The music no longer playing. Saga touched her head, she was about to take of her headphones when she felt that they weren't there. ''What the fuck?'' she murmuded to herself as she slowly rose up to see what had happened. - Thats when she realised she was no longer in the train compartment. ''What the fuck?!'' She now yelled, angry with wide eyes. The grey plush seats where now replaced with red ones. The window replaced with just a hole in the wall. The steel floor replaced with wooden ones and the roof where so low, she were in a fucking wagon!

All kinds of scenarios off what had happened popped up in her head. Was she kidnapped? 'Yes of course you have been kidnapped you dumb fuck' she thought to herself. She could barerly digest her thoughts and her new soroundings before the smal door on the side of the wagon swung open.

In front of her a small, round and sweathy man dressed in a blue west appeared. Patting his read face with a handkerchief he seemed to be totally out of breath. '' Appologies Lady Atwater! Some trees ar blocking the road so we have to stay here for a minute to find a new way to..'' The litle man slowly stopped talking while he took in Saga's appearance. Since she was going to, or planing to travell by train all day she didn't bother to dress up.

Saga was only wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt with a game of thrones quote on it. She had been taking of her shoes at once the train started, so she didn't know where the hell they where anymore. And then it was her pink, now curly hair.

The odd man seemed to be utterly shocked as he watched her, his moth hanging wide agape.

And Saga saw nothing but red. Who did this man think he was? Taking her from the train and putting her in this fucking wagon? Like what the heck dude? kidnapping people is one thing, but putting them in old fucking wagons...Thats just hella weird!

Now if you knew Saga you knew better than to mess with her. She would never admit it, but the young activist ( ye activist, i know right?) didn't get her drive from smiling and forgiving every sinnig soul, hell no thats not Saga. So again, if you knew her it would be no suprise when she stod up fast and lashed onto the man. Making him fall backwards with great force with her on top of him.

* * *

'A dream, this is all a dream'

Pictures of what had happened popped up in her head. She saw the train, the table in front of her as she laid down on the seats. She saw her phone as it lit up from the snap she got from a random friend. She even heard 'mong ange' play its lovely tune into her ears, and then playing her into something she couldn't quite identify.. A sleep? A dream? A trip back in time to the fucking 16th century? (the latter would honestly be quite awesome.)

No it was most definetly a dream, like, hello? I know it's not proved that traveling back in time is 'impossible' but saying that is like saying you cant prove that Trump is a fucking psycho, so thats off the hook.

''Where am I anyway?'' Saga said more to herself than anyone else.

After seing that litle, out-off shape man opening the door to this fucking wagon and going bananas, Saga had blacked out. Only now gaining consciousness and waking up again she could see that she no longer (thanks god) were in that bloody thing.

But when she saw her soroundings, she only got more exhausted.

''OHMYGAAAAD, you got to be kidding meee!'' She wined loudly, pretty loudly. She got up from the ground to check out her surroundings.. Never had she been in a place like this before. The walls were dirty as hell, and made of stone! The ground was cowered in hay and she could swear she saw mice running in and out of it. It wasn't even a single window or light source in this hell hole exept from the smal gitter on top of the door.

She draged herself to the gitter and tried to get a look outside, but it was to no use. It was dark as hell out there to

And the smell, omg the smell! She had never smelled anything like it! Even the cheap bathrooms at Mc'Donalds smelled better than this, no it smelled like heaven compared to this!

All this new things happening and the events from earlier made Saga tired, and her head hurted like hell. She laid down on he same spot from before, where it was least dirty and started singing on a little song, something she honestly did all the time.

''But if you close your eyes'' She hummed, closing her eyes in the prosses. ''Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?''. She sang hoping that whatever this was she would be home again when she opened them again.

''And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before''.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **Hello again:D! Im so amazingly happy and honestly quite suprised about all the attention this story has gotten already!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing and letting me know your there!:)) I also appreciate the comments about the story! I already have a plot-line, but if you have anny wishes of course i will take them into consideration;)**

 **I also want to say that Im not a history-expert or anything so I will most likely not follow history to the fullest. As the same for the show when we get deeper into the story.**

 **Again thank you so much for reading! It really means a lot to me:)xx - Im also posting this story on wattpad under the user Annkrili. :)**

* * *

Saga woke up not long after.. Well woke and woke, she hadn't actually slept much. She'd just been laying there on the cold ground, singing to keep herself distracted from the cold. She cursed herself for only wearing this fjucking t-shirt in the midst of september, although she had _planned_ to only stay on a train for the next 3-4 hours.

Well, that things dont always goes as you plan them to do, couldn't be more accurate right now could it?

In the time since she had woken up in the chariot, Saga had made a few theories to what actually had happened. Sure kidnapping was one, but who would kidnap her and then put her inside an old wagon? No it didn't seem likely that, that was the case... So it was only one theory left. Well there was probably more, but being the nerd she was Saga only thought about one. She had travelled back in time.

Now call her crazy, but how else can you explain the old chariot and the man in old fashion clothes calling her 'Lady Atwater'? Or the dungeon she now seemed to be in?

And the fact that the little man had been calling her Lady Atwater freaked her out. Calling her 'Lady' was one thing, but Atwater was her mothers maiden name ... It made her think, who again just made her nauseous. What if she really had travelled in time? She didn't know anything about how they lived 'back in the days', and it seemed like she now was way, way back in the days. How should she behave? Talk? Walk? Did they walk differently?

Ugh, she just had to rely on the few episodes she had watched of Reign, Game of Thrones or maybe Outlander.. Cause the way she had been living her life to this point, gurl, that way would surely get her killed in this century right away.

In the middle of thinking about how to get around this 'situation' Saga started to hear voices and footsteps from outside the room. It sounded like two pairs of feets, and jugding by the voices, they belonged to two men.

Sagas heart started beating faster and faster as they got closer. Mentally preparing herself to meet those who put here in this shit hole. And yes, 'those' were probaly two men from the middle ages, or the Renaissance? How the hell could she know?

And just when the door opened and a man stepped in, she was sure, sure that she no longer was in 2018.

Before her stood a man in all black clothes. He was quite tall actually, with curly and...black hair? (she assumed since it was so dark). He wasn't ugly, he was actually quite a handsome man. And jugding by the big mayor-chain he wore around his neck, he was someone. Maybe a nobleman off some sort?

Saga stood up slowly and stared at the man with her mouth wide agape, much like the odd man by the chariot had done to her. Her mind went blank and she couldn't think off what to say to him.

''Who are you?'' she finally asked after a couple off seconds and the man only stared oddly at her, like she had spoken another language.

'' I think the real question here is who _you_ are'' he answered with a deep voice, before he paused a second to observate her. ''Not that it would matter very much, I have only come here to ask you a few questions,and you will for the sake of your own life answer them truthfully''.

Now this man was rude! Who did he think he was, talking to her like she had killed someone?!

'' Im sorry sir, but I seriously dont know what the heck you are talking about'' Saga said. Instantly regretting her choice of words.

Luckily the man didn't look very angry, only more tired than before, and a little.. Disappointed? Like he just wanted her to say whatever he wanted to know, so he could get on with his day.

''You are charged with possibly murder and assault.'' He said with a straight face. ''The men who came here with you claimed that you climed into the Lady Mary Atwaters wagon, only to push her out and then proseeding to attack the rider.''

So that's what this was all about. Quite frankly she didn't blame them for thinking so. To them it must have looked like a wierd girl in only her undergarments suddenly jumped out of the wagon and attacked the litle round man. Of course, what else could they believe.

No, what Saga had to do now was to make up a history about what 'actually' had happened, and luckily for her, acting was her middle name.

''My lord you can't believe those men'' she began, looking down a little, like she was about cry. ''One off the men who came with us has always been in love with my Lady Mary so he desperatly wanted to marry her. But since my lady is from high rank she of course has to marry someone of high status and not a simple servant.

Saga paused then and looked up at him to see if he paid attention, and luckely he did. So she sniffed a little and continued.

''The servant was very angry becasue of this and plotted to...you know 'take care' of Lady Mary while he had the chance''. She now cried. ''And since neither Lord Atwater or Marys siblings were with us he seized the chance, and got the other men with him.. Even the driver, Oh poor Mary!''

Saga cried with all her might, the tears flowing. ''They even tried to 'take care' of me too, but they didn't''.

The man in front off her surprisingly seemed quite convinced by her litle act. He almost looked a litle sad now as he frowned and shot her a sympathetic look.

''What is your name?'' he asked, breaking the akward silence that had emerged.

Now if you knew Saga you knew that she rarerly thought before she spoke, so it would not suprise you when she answered with her real name: Saga Andersen. She mentally slapped herself when she realised her mistake and made sure to quickly add that her family who were servants at Lady Atwaters houshold inherited from Denmark, and that she and this _Lady Mary_ was close friends.

The man looked a little suspicious, but it seemed like he chose to believe in what she was saying.

''I am terrible sorry for what happened to you and your Lady, I assure you, the men will pay for what they have done'' he said dead serious, looking her straight in the eyes, maybe to see if there were any lies in what she had said. But Saga was a good actor and he found none, so he continued. ''Lady Mary Atwater was on her way to court, as she was to be a lady in waiting for the Lady Anne Boleyn, I assume you were to join her?''

It took a second for Saga to realise what he was asking her, but she couldn't reply anything else than yes, so she did.

''Yes...My lord. Altough I wasn't given much information. I was hoping to rely on Mary for that.''

She wiped away her tears and sighed as she shivered, trying to hint to this 'gentleman' that it was time for him to release her.

''Very well'' he said as he gestured for the second man outside to come inside the room.

The other man was big, but didn't appear to be wealthy at all, maybe a prison guard? He looked like a Frank, hah Frank.

Frank looked carefully at Saga and grunted to the wealthy man as he handed him a cloth.

''Put on this'' The wealthy man said as he gave her the cloth that appeared to be a cloak. ''I will take you to the Lady Anne Boleyn. Then we'll se if you'll be staying here at court, or going back to the grieving family of your lady.'' ''And put on the hood''.(Oh ye she had almost forgotten about the pink hair...)

After that He started exiting the room so Saga followed him, she had to run to keep up with his fast steps.

''What is your name?'' She asked?

''I am Sir Thomas Cromwell, his Majesty's secretary''

'Aaaah so he was someone important, and secretary to the king! OMG He must know the king! Wait, am I at the palace now?' Saga thought. 'No your not at the palace, who puts possible murderers in the palace?' 'Jugding by the accent Thomas has, we are in London, so maybe... this is the tower of London?

Saga got sick just by thinking about it. The tower was a horrible place were people had been imprisoned, killed and even tortured.. Even queens had been killed here! Thinking what her faith could have been and still could be was just too much and she almost started crying for real this time as they walked down the hallways. She missed her mom, her bestfriend and her dad. Hell she even missed her pain in the ass off a brother. Oh, She just wanted to live her normal life in 2018!

Apropos, 2018...

''Mr Cromwell ?'' She asked.

''Mh?''

'' What date is it?''

Cromwell looked wierdly at her as he answered ''September 21th''.

'Ye no shit Sherlock' Saga thought as she rolled her eyes before asking what year it was.

This time he didn't even bother looking at her, he had to think she was mildly stupid. But again he answered anyway.

And what he answered confirmed to Saga that her life was changed forever.

'' 1532''

* * *

 **Sorry for little action in this chapter, but this one is more of a filler. I also wont be posting the next chapter untill someday next week, I have my math exams in 7 days! (wish me good luck)**

 **\- So untill then we just have to wait and see what happens if Saga gets to stay at court... Who knows, maybe she meets the king?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**

 **Heyaaa!:D. I just finished my exams and jumped down on my computer to write this chapter for ya guys. ( and for myself ofc ), i've been dying to all week to be honest.**

 **And im saying it againg – I am also posting this story on wattpad under the username Annkrili. :)**

 **(This chaper isn't heavily edited so im very sorry if theres many or any 'spelling-errors'.**

* * *

1532…. 15-fucking-32.

That was the only thing Saga could think off as she now sat in a new wagon, just as she had been (hours?) before…

When Cromwell had spoken the words about ' _when'_ she now was, her whole world had fallen appart… Yes of course, time travel had always been a distant dream of hers, but actually experience it, that was terrifying! Its like her childhood-dream about walking on the moon, that sounds AMAZING, but she would honestly shit herself if she found out she was on her way to the moon.

So now here she was, again in a wagon. Only this time, she was on her way to _court_ as this Thomas Cromwell, the man sitting opposite of her so delicatly had called it. No Saga wasn't stupid, and she knew what court meant in the 16th century. Most girl her age in this time would be jumping to the roof if they found out they were going there. But, here in 1532 Saga was not at all like most girls. Hell she wasn't even like most men, or women, or even children. So Saga knew she had to put on an act if she wanted to survive. She couldn't just walk around like normal, giving high fives to friends and flipping off bitches.

But if you knew Saga,(and you propably already do a little), you knew that she didn't think before she talked or acted. She tried to, she really, really did. But she just couldn't. It was like her brain was this little 4 year old living her it's carefree life inside her head, so she just couldn't help it. Saga knew this _could_ be a problem, but at least she had done a great job so far. At least it didn't seem like Cromwell suspected her to be a girl from the future.

The future.. Huh, it felt weird thinking about that.. The fact that now wasn't 2018, but 1532.. 153-freaking-2 guys.. Omg its insane.

Saga sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes as she slumped backwards in her seat. Laying on the stone floor in that dungeon she'd been in + sitting in this wagon now was killing her back, and her butt felt numb. So she just thought 'to hell with it' and put her legs upon the seats, making her sitt sideways on the cushions.

She knew behaving like this propably was highly unladylike, just like what laying down on the floor off a train and just screaming would be, but hello this man put her in a dungeon for hours. So honestly she didn't give a ****.

Saga sighed and rubbed her eyes with the back of her arm again as she looked lazily toward Thomas, who to her suprise was staring right back at her, who made Saga jump in her seat and quickly look away.

''Jesus Christ man you scared the shit out off me!'' she gasped loudly.

Trying to get her breath back she laughed as she looked back at him only to see that he didn't find this funny at all. In fact he was looking at her with that look that said ''Yup, she crazy''.

Letting her laughter die out Saga nervously looked away as she sat up quickly to face him. He only raised his brows at her, but kept eyecontact as she thought of something to say, but him staring made it really hard to come up with something.. That was propably his intentionts too, that bastard…

Looking up at him again Saga cleared her throat

''Im sorry , im not from here as I said, so I often have trouble with remembering all the manners and such..'' She said just before the wagon stopped.

Getting up and out off the wagon while keeping eyecontact with her (how the heck did he do that?) Cromwell held out his hand for her, to help her out. And Saga gladly took it as she stumbled out.

''Well I suggest that you try to fix that little problem, as you propably can imagine its not much appreciated here at court..'' He lectured

But Saga didn't listen to a word off what he had said, and to her deffence I don't think anyone in her shoes right then, would have… No, all Saga could do was to stare awestruck at the enormous castle in front of her.. And she knew where she was… The tall castle walls surrounding her didn't excist back in 2018 as they had burned down in the 17th century… But right now Whitehall Palace was standing very much before her, completelly, whole and quite astonishing. Saga was completelly at loss off words.. She wasn't interested in architecture at all really, but this was just unreal. If it hadn't been for Cromwell nugding er forward and telling her to follow him inside she was sure she would have stayed there untill night and just stare at the building with her mouth wide agape.

And when she got inside the castle… OMG, that feeling was just impossible to explain….

But Saga made sure to keep her head down as she walked a little behind Cromwell, knowing that if she were to see any soldiers or hell, even other people she would freak out. She had just gotten to know that she had travelled 500 years back in time, met Thomas Cromwell and seen this old freaking castle, so seeing a real life soldier or some prude chick in a gown walking around would just be a tiny bit to much thank you. So she kept her head down, hided her face inside the hood off the cloack and almost closed her eyes without making a sound as she followed Cromwell, untill he stopped in front off a door and ordered someone to open it. And as the door opened he turned around and looked at her, propably checking if she looked somewhat representable. And clearly she did, cause without a word he turned around again and put a hand at the smal of her back, before he walked inn. And further into the room, behind some silk courtains hanging from the wall, sat a woman by the window. And not just any woman. _This_ woman had singel handedly made one off the most powerfull men in the world fall in love with her, risk, and change his whole country just for her..

No Saga wasn't stupid, she knew who Anne Boleyn was.. She was a history nerd and in her opinion, not knowing about this badass gurl would be a shame.

And here she was. The woman who to her and propably most people in 2018 only had been a mystery from the past, was sitting right infront off her, smiling.

The stories about her did not lie, she was quite beautifull. Not 'super-out off this world-godess' beautifull, no Saga didn't think she was much more beautifull than herself, but she was very pretty, even compared to 2018-standars. With brown eyes and long dark hair and a look in her eyes that seemed almost flirtatious, Anne was wearing what looked like a white robe? Well Saga didn't know a shit about 16th century fashion so she could, quiet honestly not say what it was.

And just then Saga's thoughts was interrupted when Anne put away her book and strech her hand forward.

She was a little confused really. Did Anne beckon to her? What should she do?

Saga looked carefull up at Cromwell to telepathically ask him for help, but just then Anne spoke out.

''Come child''.

* * *

 **And then to the next chapter!**

 **And If you'r reading this pleeaaase leave a little review of what you are thinking about this story so far! I LOVE to hear from you guys, every time, its just so fun.**

 **PS: Guess who's meeting the king next chapter….**


End file.
